


Driving Lessons

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: It's time to teach the wives how to do war.





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’m the only fic writer who doesn’t have a sappy ‘Everyone Lives’ fic. So here it is. (Except Joe. He’s still dead. Sorry Joe.)

“You’re gonna crash.”

“She’s not gonna crash Slit, shut up.” Nux closed the sunroof in Slit’s face, turning to Capable at his side and smiling encouragingly. If she hadn’t known him for so long that smile would have been horrifying, stretching the cuts along his lips in an unnatural way. “Nothing to crash into out here anyway. Don’t listen to him.”

Capable nodded, nervously running her hands over the steering wheel. It was made of smooth metal with tiny bones held against it with thin wire to form something that sort of resembled a leafy filigree pattern, the outer grip wrapped in red fabric to match her hair. Nux had made it for her and he wouldn’t let her drive until she had her own wheel. She chalked it up to some War Boy thing she didn’t understand but it had been very sweet actually. The way he had presented it to her, like a shy little kid giving his beloved a gift.

She poked her head out the window to look at her two riders on the back of the car, Slit had his back to her, roughly shoving Toast’s arms around to get her in the right position to throw thundersticks. They weren’t live, just metal rods for her to practice with, though Slit had grumbled to high Valhalla about being soft in teaching them war. Toast was letting him manhandle her, for now, but she had the definite expression that she would sock him in the jaw if he went too far.

She smiled and waved to Cheedo who was sitting on a small, flat rock outcropping with Morsov. The War Boy was making his first venture out of the Citadel in weeks, laying in the sun with one arm behind his head. His other arm was in Cheedo’s lap where she was carefully unwinding bandages from his damaged arm and hand. He’d lost most of his fingers on that hand, been horribly burned, had to have his left leg amputated from mid thigh, and was blind in one eye. But he smiled back at Capable as Cheedo yelled good luck at her.

Nux’s voice pulled her back into the cab as he pointed to the pedals and explained them. “Remember how I showed you right?”

“Got it.” Setting her jaw she turned the car on, pushing her foot against the brake and clutch as he’d instructed. Her hand went to the shifter, fingers resting and rubbing against the texture, a leather baseball with red stitching, mostly faded and disintegrated, but still visible in places. She pushed it into first gear, and hit the gas. The car lurched out under her and would have sent Toast sprawling if Slit hadn’t expected it and grabbed for her. The car was moving though, hadn’t stalled out on the first try like with most pups, that was promising.

It was hard for Nux to teach someone else to drive, he was just itching to take the wheel back and do it himself. But no, the wives needed to learn to do war. It wasn’t like the rest of the Wasteland stopped trying to attack them just because the Immortan was dead. Between Ace and the remaining Vuvalini the pups were off to a good start, but so many of them were too young to really be of help. And Cheedo had flat out refused to participate in bloodshed, but she was more than happy to patch them up afterwards learning what she could from the Organic Mechanic’s assistants as they struggled to keep Morsov alive. 

But with the wives, the milkers, and the breeders that Joe hadn’t been using himself they had enough for a war party next time they needed to head to Gastown. The Bullet Farm had closed up trade to all of them, trying to establish itself as a solitary power. But Gastown didn’t care who was in charge as long as the Citadel was still bringing them food and water. That made things easier on Furiosa as she tried to sort out the chaotic hierarchy left in the Immortan’s wake.

Toast hurled a thunderstick. It fell short of her target, a large lizard basking in the sun that scurried away before she could get another shot. She grabbed another stick, smacking Slit in the stomach with it before he could comment on her failure. A second lizard was not as lucky, impaled with legs flailing. Nux leaned out the window, beating his hand on the car door and cheering, “Great shot!”

Slit snarled and hurled another lance, getting two lizards with one shot. Toast hit him again. “Show off.”

Slit grinned, cocky as all hell, then nearly fell as Nux had Capable slam on the brake and slide the car across the sand to come to a stop right next to the lizards. Slit nimbly slid over the edge of the car and retrieved their kills tossing the still wriggling lizards to Toast who made a disgusted face.

“Told ya she wouldn’t crash.” Nux was hanging out the window, grinning stupidly. He pulled back right before Slit aimed a punch at him, snickering as the man slammed his knuckles into car door instead. Slit vaulted over the side and into the back of the car, pounding on the roof to get them moving again.

Capable started driving again, the car barely lurching this time as she got used to all the pedals and mechanics of driving. She turned back towards the Citadel, bringing Morsov and Cheedo back lunch from this little excursion. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she hadn’t actually crashed. Or stalled the car. Or any number of things that would have been incredibly embarrassing. Especially in front of Nux.

He bounced happily next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and nosing into her hair, proud of her driving ability. She leaned her head against his. War wasn’t so bad when all you were fighting was lizards.


End file.
